Murallas rotas
by Wolfito
Summary: La ahora fama de los guardianes tras la batalla de la Bahía causó revuelo a nivel mundial, pero con el meteorito y los nuevos poderes de los paw patrol sumados a las armaduras, la presión por parte del gobierno y la tensión dentro del mismo grupo aumenta, dividiendo al grupo hasta que deban enfrentarse unos a otros
1. Prólogo 1: ¿Vida semi-normal?

Los guardianes

Dos lobos, dos figuras que causaron mucha controversia en la Bahía hace ya unos ocho meses, tras haber defendido la ciudad de un ataque masivo por parte de Sweetie y sus máquinas basadas en los distintos prototipos de armadura que había diseñado Connor, quien era el líder y el que siguió con eso de las armaduras, junto a Clover, quien es la que, a pesar de una locura confirmada y diagnosticada, prefiere a veces usar la cabeza y hacer un plan inteligente antes que hacer algo que sería ''Muy de Connor'' para actuar

Pero ellos ya aparecerán en otro momento, lo que importa es que la ofensiva de Sweetie causó muchísimos problemas en la Bahía, reconstrucciones, mantenimiento, cambios en las fuerzas de seguridad...

Y esto incluía al ya maduro equipo de rescate canino de la ciudad, los Paw Patrol, que ahora gracias a las armaduras todo lo que hacían se había vuelto más sencillo, ahora solo volaban de aquí a allá y en cuestión de nada ya estaba todo solucionado

Pero eso es solo una parte del cuento, este equipo tenía un problema, y uno serio

La gente, los habitantes le tenían miedo a las armaduras, no estaban precisamente diseñadas para ser bonitas, pero cumplían el trabajo a costa de que algunos habitantes no lo aprobaran, cosa que estaba empezando a ser preocupante, teniendo en cuenta que la gente sí que estaba harta, así quela alcaldía quería que las armaduras fueran sacadas de circulación, y que el estado vea que hacer con ellas

Pero Connor no iba a dejar que el proyecto de su padre se fuera al garete por culpa de las decisiones de su ''tan querido estado'' así que ahora estaba hablando con Chase de lo tensa que se podía poner la situación

-¿Y entonces que harás?- Preguntó Chase, preocupado por lo que Connor le había contado acerca de lo que había dicho la alcaldía

-No las entregaré- Dijo Connor, serio y determinado a no dejar que las armaduras caigan en las manos equivocadas

-Pero Connor... te vas a meter en muchos problemas - Dijo Chase preocupado

-Bueno... más vale que uno se meta en problemas antes de que miles mueran por esto- Dijo Connor, Chase lo miró confundido pero no llegó a preguntar a que se refería Connor -A lo que voy es que si ellos les echan el guante las van a usar como armas o algo por el estilo… y no me hace gracia- Dijo Connor, un poco triste por la situación

-Veo que esto te afecta- Dijo Chase, mirando a su amigo, que ahora parecía un poco mejor al escuchar las palabras de Chase

-Si... es que todo esto es lo poco que me pudo dejar mi padre... y no quiero decepcionarlo- Dijo Connor, recordando a su padre y lo poco que tenían en aquel entonces, la partida de su única figura era algo devastador, pero ya lo había superado hace mucho

-Sigo sin entender como un lobo de lo más pobre pudo tener una armadura así- Dijo Chase confundido por saber de donde había salido la armadura

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- Dijo Connor mirando su reloj -Pero me debo ir... ella me espera y es tarde, hablamos luego, me largo- Dijo Connor colocándose la armadura y preparado para irse a casa

La armadura, de color mayoritariamente grisáceo exceptuando partes negras en parte de las piernas y los ojos de color y luces azules, también hablaba, entonces era generalmente una molestia para los oídos el tener que escuchar a una inteligencia artificial preguntarte cosas obvias o despertarte a las horas menos convenientes para ofrecerte ayuda en lo que sea, pero era sostenible, Connor saludó a Chase y salió volando a su casa en la cueva, dada la hora, su esposa y sus hijos estarían durmiendo o cenando así que él se lo tomó con calma y voló suave

-Señor, recuerde que ella debe recibir la medicina a pesar de que no lo quiera, además, si está loca recomiendo una... Purga...- Dijo la armadura, con sus fallas de dialogo turbias o aterradoras habituales, pero luego se corrigió - Digo, ayudarla y protegerla, señor- Dijo la armadura, dándose cuenta que su Señor no la escuchaba

-Solo quiero que ella sea feliz, lo último que necesito es que vuelva a partir a la mitad a alguien- dijo Connor, preocupado al recordar lo que había hecho Clover con Sweetie

-¿Ha pensado en el divorcio, señor?- Sugirió la armadura sin preocuparse mucho por los sentimientos de su creador

-No... no digas eso, yo la amo- Dijo Connor, ahora más triste y sabiendo que debía controlar a Clover y su locura antes de que lo afectara a él también

-¿Entonces traerás más cosas pequeñas y peludas que corretean por toda la cueva? - Preguntó la armadura, molesta por las decisiones de vida de Connor y que esas ''Cosas pequeñas y peludas'' se le treparan encima durante el mantenimiento entre otras travesuras de los hijos de Connor

-Necesito pensar... apágate, Warden- Pidió Connor, apagando a su inteligencia artificial y quedando solo durante el vuelo hasta su hogar, pensando en que hacer con su esposa y su familia, pensando en como proteger a sus hijos y a su amada de lo que podría pasar

Y hundido en pensamientos llegó a su hogar, donde no había señal de movimiento así que Connor solo se quitó sutilmente la armadura y caminó con cautela a donde él y su amada dormían, sin querer despertar a nadie, pero se llevó una sorpresa al entrar

Clover, su esposa, estaba dormida abrazada con sus hijos, Piers, Nathan y Jill, que parecían estar muy felices bajo la protección y cuidado de su madre, que había querido llevarse a sus cachorros para que la acompañaran al dormir, últimamente Connor estaba muy atareado y ocupado, entonces no podía hacerle compañía a su amada, que realmente la necesitaba, dado que por su estado de locura había perdido muchos amigos y amigas, y ella ya se pensaba que su marido era el siguiente, dado que ya casi no tenían nada para ellos dos, entre cuidar a sus hijos y las obligaciones, no podían estar en paz ni un momento, lo que mas sorprendió a Connor de esta imagen fue que Clover parecía haber llorado, y mucho, por su cara húmeda y respiración un poco agitada, Connor solo se acurrucó con ella y ella comenzó a temblar, en señal de no reconocer a quien estaba detrás de ella

-Soy yo… - Susurró Connor, ella dejó de temblar, pero no quiso contestar ya que estaba enfadada, pero realmente necesitaba saber

-Connor… ¿Adonde fuiste? – Preguntó Clover, llorosa por lo que había extrañado a su marido, incluso cuando solo se había ido unas horas

-A hablar con Chase… ¿Ustedes están bien? – Preguntó Connor, acariciando a su amada

-¡No me toques!- Exclamó y gruñó Clover quitando la pata de Connor de su cuerpo– sabes que necesitan un padre presente… y yo necesito al Connor que elegí para casarme y al que amo.. No al que solo se dedica al trabajo y no… no está aquí… A mi lado – Lloró Clover, revelando lo que sus cachorros y ella necesitaban, Connor escuchó esto y comenzó a pensar en darse un tiempo, él también necesitaba un descanso

-Lo sé… y lo siento…. Tu eres muy especial para mí… - Dijo Connor, comenzando a acariciar de vuelta a Clover, que ahora si se dejaba tocar, disfrutando eso que hace tiempo no recibía – Y te tengo una propuesta… pero quiero que antes prometas que tomarás esa medicación – Dijo Connor, Clover solo volvió a cerrar sus ojos y solo pensó en que tomar eso era una molestia innecesaria para ella, pero ahora pensó lo que podría querer Connor asi que solo dijo

-Las tomaré…. Lo que sea para que estés con nosotros aunque no me guste tomarlas… solo quédate conmigo… te necesito – Susurró Clover, ahora mirando a la cara a su marido, Connor asintió y ambos se besaron, preparados para darle un poco de acción a la noche y amarse como hace mucho que no hacían

Se besaron, y empezaron a estimularse con caricias y toques que tanto les gustaban a ambos, ellos realmente querían y necesitaban llevar esto al siguiente nivel, pero Clover paró y le acarició la cabeza a Connor, pidiendo parar

-Espera… - Pidió Clover, que a pesar de querer seguir no podían hacer eso con los cachorros presentes

-¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Connor, luego besó el cuello de Clover y ella solo gimió, pero realmente debían parar

-D-déjalo para otro momento, los cachorros están aquí – Pidió Clover, que estaba lista pero sabía que esto no estaba bien

-Podríamos probar algo menos movido- Dijo Connor poniendo su pata en el vientre de Clover, luego comenzando a bajar lentamente, pero Clover lo paró

-Intenta dormir- Dijo Clover dándose media vuelta, Connor comprendió y la abrazó, y así durmieron

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de los Paw Patrol, Everest había pasado para hacer una visita, pero como ella no era demasiado pegada a los horarios y a la puntualidad, todos ya estaban durmiendo así que Everest solo fue a darle una visita nocturna a Chase, con quién había tenido una fuerte pelea hace unos días, así que ella quería disculparse antes de que las cosas empeoraran, estando dispuesta a cualquier cosa para que volver con Chase, que ahora dormía como tronco

-Bien... Everest... solo debes disculparte y a lo mejor te deja pasar, él está enojado y ya sabes que un macho enojado es muy bueno en la intimidad... ¿Desde cuándo soy así de zorra?- Pensó Everest, ya parada en la puerta de Chase, luego golpeó levemente

Chase escuchó unos repetidos golpes a su puerta, realmente no se quería mover pero los golpes no cesaban, así que se levantó y abrió la puerta bostezando

-Hola... ¿Everest?- Preguntó Chase confundido al ver a su ex en la puerta, pero ella parecía arrepentida por lo que había pasado y todas las cosas feas que se habían dicho, así que Chase no cerró la puerta -Ehh... ¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó Chase, sintiendo frío por el extraño clima que había tenido la Bahía últimamente

-Necesito... te necesito a ti- Pidió Everest, un poco llorosa pero notando que Chase también la extrañaba luego de haber terminado, Chase se sorprendió al escuchar esto, ella había sido muy firme durante la pelea y era raro un cambio de postura así de grande, Chase se alegró inconscientemente y preguntó:

-¿Quieres hablar adentro?- Preguntó Chase intentando contener su sonrisa y sabiendo lo que pasaría

-Claro.. - Dijo Everest, entrando a la casita de Chase, también sabiendo lo que seguía cuando entraran a la casita de Chase

Pero dejemos estos romances de héroes por un momento y centrémonos en quién observaba el cuartel con recelo, viendo cómo eran felices y nada demasiado malo pasaba, este individuo, un Doberman en buena condición física, era nada más y nada menos que el resultado de una serie de incestos y líos reales que lo llevaron a desaparecer de la realeza de Barkingburg, ahora buscando a la loba de la que se rumoreaba que había matado a Sweetie, este Doberman quería vengar a su hermanastra, y no le importaba a quién debiera llevarse por delante


	2. Prólogo 2: A veces no funciona

Los pájaros cantaban y el sol salía de su escondite, así como la luz comenzaba a acaparar espacio y expulsar a las sombras de la ciudad, esto significaba otro día, uno bonito por lo que parecía, este era usualmente el momento en el que Chase despertaba al equipo

Pero con su noche con Everest se le había pasado la hora, a tal punto que otro individuo, o mejor dicho, inteligencia artificial, tuvo que despertar a su dueño para que cumpliera su deber

-¿Operador Christopher? ¿Operador Christopher está despierto?- Preguntó una luz flotante que pasaba alrededor de la cabeza de Chase para intentar despertarlo, pero viendo que Chase estaba profundamente dormido tuvo que recurrir a otro medio para despertarlo -¡ _ **Levántese o voy a tener que purgarlo a usted y a todo su equipo!**_ \- Exclamó la inteligencia artificial, sabiendo que con eso podía asustar a Chase, y lo logró, Chase saltó del susto y también de paso despertó a Everest, que se golpeó la cabeza con el techo de la Puphouse de Chase

-¿Warden qué te pasa?- Preguntó Chase enojado con la inteligencia artificial que los había despertado a él y a Everest

-Solo hago mi trabajo- Dijo la IA Ahora sonando más amistosa -Y de nada, operador- Dijo la IA volviendo a su lugar de reposo

-Supongo que te pasaste de hora- Dijo Everest, bostezando y recostándose en Chase de forma cariñosa con la intención de seguir durmiendo, sin importarle mucho la rutina que se debía seguir en el cuartel

-Puede ser- Dijo Chase recostando su cuerpo en Everest, quedando así ambos preparados para dormirse otra vez -Sabes... me alegro de que me hayas hecho entrar en razón- Dijo Chase admitiendo haberse equivocado con Everest al haberse peleado

-Shh, está bien- Susurró la Husky cerrando sus ojos y acariciando a Chase -Espero que la cosa esa no nos despierte de vuelta- Dijo Everest intentando volver a dormirse con su pareja

-Everest... debo ir a despertar a los demás- Dijo Chase levantándose para salir de su casita, Everest bostezó y lo acompañó

Mientras tanto, dos lobos miraban el océano en la cueva donde vivían, aprovechando que sus cachorros dormían podían hablar de temas serios o al menos poder estar juntos y tranquilos, resulta que hoy Rescate, la guardiana que acabó con Sweetie hace un largo tiempo atrás, volvería a su armadura luego de una suspensión por haberse... digamos que Sweetie no marchó de forma bonita, ahora ambos lobos miraban el océano antes de su vuelo de práctica

-Sabes... me alegra recuperar la armadura- Dijo Clover recostada en su marido -Pero me alegra más que hayas decidido acercarte a tu familia y que vuelvas a ser Connor y no esa máquina de trabajar que nunca está aquí para mí- Dijo la loba, pensativa por todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, esta loba, etiquetada como loca por cualquiera que la intentara tratar, estaba bastante calmada últimamente, lo que en cierto modo preocupaba a su compañero de vida, que estaba allí pensando si realmente hacía lo correcto al devolverle el control de la armadura a quién había elegido como compañera para vivir el resto de sus días

-Yo me alegro de que estés más tranquila... pensé que en cualquier momento caminarías por las paredes o algo así - Dijo el lobo, cerrando sus ojos un momento, pensando en esas pesadillas que venía teniendo que a veces incluso lo perseguían durante el día, y siempre se sentían muy vividas, como si todo fuera real y estuviera pasando en su cara, no poder salvar a nadie, abandonado incluso por quienes creía que eran sus seres más cercanos, estos eran solo algunos de los sentimientos y problemas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza, nunca era lo mismo, pero todas se sentían igual, lo peor es que si no lo despertaban no paraban, y Connor no sabía a qué se debían

-Connor despierta- Pidió Clover mirando preocupada a su compañero

-Agh... otra vez- Dijo Connor notando que otra vez había tenido una de esas intervenciones misteriosas

-Ya... calma, estás agitado- Dijo Clover abrazando a Connor, que ya se sentía más calmado y seguro -Oye... ¿Crees que se deba al chip? Sé que es lo que te permite comandar las armaduras pero... te está haciendo mal, ¿Qué pasaría si un día te controlan el chip y... y nos haces daño?- Preguntó la loba un tanto asustada por el riesgo que su marido tomaba por la seguridad de los demás

-Espero que estés allí para detenerme- Dijo Connor logrando asustar inconscientemente a su amada, que solo volteó y entró a la cueva, llorando por lo que había escuchado

Connor la siguió, intentando disculparse, sabiendo que Clover triste era peligrosa, no para los demás pero si para ella misma, ya habiendo dicho que no toleraba este tipos de cosas, ella abrió un pequeño alijo donde guardaban muchos recuerdos, esto era algo que le hacía my bien a ella, el estar muy aferrada a cuando todo era normal y no habían tantos riesgos eran algo que caracterizaba a la loba, que comenzó a ver fotos, sacando una que era de sus favoritas

-¿Recuerdas esta... Verdad?- Dijo la loba, ya un poco mejor pero notándose afectada por lo que había escuchado, el lobo asintió, viendo la foto de él y ella en pleno beso en su boda, ella vio que su esposo no reaccionó como esperaba y le hizo otra pregunta -¿Te trae... recuerdos...? A mí me recuerda... que te preocupaste por tu familia... que éramos felices... éramos una familia- Dijo la loba, llorando otra vez sin importarle despertar a sus cachorros, Connor se acercó a intentar consolarla pero ella lo empujó, indicando que quería estar sola, que quería que i alguien la acompañara, que fuera el Connor de hace un tiempo, no este

Y así pasó un tiempo, Connor se había ido a tomar aire y Clover se había quedado sola con los cachorros, que querían saber porque su mamá lloraba y ella no sabía si decirles que planeaba separarse de su padre... y que quería disfrutar sus últimos momentos allí, junto a sus inocentes consejeros que lograban ayudarla en situaciones así

Mientras tanto, Chase y Everest charlaban acerca los furgones negros que daban vueltas por la ciudad, el escepticismo del pastor alemán era algo que a Everest le molestaba, pero aún así se lo aguantaba para no perderlo otra vez

-Chase... solo son camionetas blindadas pintadas de negro, ¿Que tiene de raro? - Preguntó Everest sin saber que significaba esto, Chase no les quitaba el ojo mientras las miraba desde el radar con imagen satelital que tenían en el cuartel gracias a un regalo de los guardianes

-Esto significaría que nos están espiando... pero no es el gobierno, no cuando tienen esos símbolos al costado.. ¿Hollow? - Se preguntó Chase intentando recordar donde había visto o escuchado ese nombre... el símbolo de los furgones era demasiado similar a... -La nave- Dijo Chase preocupado, ya sabiendo lo que esto significaba, lo que Connor había advertido acerca de una posible intervención interna, se venían preparando para recibir otro ataque, pero no tan pronto

-¡Everest! Avísale a los demás que estén preparados y que no salgan del cuartel hasta que les avise sí- Dijo Chase preocupado abrazando a Everest, ella no entendió que estaba pasando y preguntó

-Pero Chase, ¿Que está pasando?- Preguntó Everest asustada por la actitud de Chase frente a los furgones

-Están de vuelta- Exclamó Chase colocándose la armadura, Everest lo miró preocupada e intentó hacer otra pregunta, pero Chase ya había lazado vuelo hacia la cueva del guardián

-Ten cuidado... por favor...- Pidió Everest, era obvio que Chase no la escuchó, pero ninguno sabía lo que pasaría a continuación y cómo los afectaría en su relación y su vida cotidiana

En lugar alejado, uno de los tantos furgones estaba con su mira al cuartel, era el del comandante Slash, que dirigía a su ejército privado por el territorio buscando a los guardianes y a sus aliados, con el objetivo de alcanzar a esa loba que mató a su hermanastra para darle el mismo destino

-Señor... uno de ellos despegó- Dijo el encargado de vigilar a los Paw Patrol al ver que despegó una de las armaduras, Slash vio lo mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces dio la orden

-Acribíllelo capitán- Ordenó el comandante ya expectante por ver cómo caía la armadura, mirando la pantalla de su furgón calmado y seguro que su ataque inicial funcionaría

Del furgón se elevó rápidamente lo que parecía una torreta antiaérea, de esas con suficiente potencia para derribar aeronaves muy resistentes, el capitán presionó un botón y cuatro misiles teledirigidos salieron en dirección a Chase, que no se esperaba lo que se le venía encima


	3. Patada inicial

-Ya casi llego- Pensó Chase, que volaba rápidamente en dirección a la cueva donde el guardián residía, sus comunicaciones estaban cortadas entonces solo podía avisar en persona, por lo que tuvo que volar en dirección al guardián

Por tanto, ambos Guardián y Rescate estaban intentando dormir luego de haber tenido otra discusión matrimonial que esta vez había sido algo seria, los lobos ahora dormían dándose la espalda por estar enfadados entre sí

-Ojala lo entendiera- Pensó Clover, que no lograba dormirse por la falta de cariño y las peleas constantes que invadían su cabeza y no la dejaban pensar bien -Solo quiero que vuelva a estar con nosotros, con su familia, ¿Tanto le cuesta?- Se preguntó, pero una vez sabiendo que no podía dormirse se levantó a ver a sus cachorros

-¿Como están chicos?- Preguntó la loba fingiendo bostezar para también ocultar sus ojos húmedos y tristes

-¡Mamá!- Dijo Jill alegremente, que parecía la única que no entendía todo el ruido de afuera de la cueva -¡Piers dice que afuera pasó algo grave y que vio muchas explosiones!- Dijo la lobita alegremente, Clover miró rápidamente afuera y notó una humareda que no estaba demasiado lejos de la cueva

-¡Cachorros salgan de ahí!- Exclamó Clover moviendo a los cachorros a un lugar más adentro de la cueva

-¿Mamá? Estábamos viendo algo divertido- Se quejó Nathan por que su madre no le dejaba ver la explosión

-Escuchen, vayan a su habitación, y usen la palanca que mami les dijo que era solo para emergencias, ¿Si? Mamá va a ir a ver qué sucedió- Dijo Clover notándose nerviosa, luego vio como una armadura caminaba a ver qué había sucedido

-¡¿Están bien?!- Preguntó el guardián saliendo de donde guardaba su armadura, preparado para salir a ver qué había sucedido en el lugar de la explosión

-Si... lo estamos- Respondió Clover triste, el guardián se acercó a ella para poder darle instrucciones sin asustar a sus hijos

-Escucha, llévalos a la sala segura y ponte la armadura, espera allí por si necesitamos apoyo, ¿Si?- Indicó el guardián quitándose el protector facial -Te amo... no lo olvides- Pidió el héroe de la ciudad, dándole un apasionado beso a su amada y logrando quebrar un poco la tensión para recordarle a la loba que todo esto era por su bien y que pronto todo volvería a ser como antes, ella se sorprendió y correspondió inconscientemente, acariciando al héroe y esposo que ahora parecía recuperar su matrimonio lentamente

-Vuelvo enseguida- Dijo Connor, volviendo a colocarse el protector facial y echando a volar a la zona de la explosión

-Cuídate... amor- Pidió la loba, sabiendo que Connor ya no la escuchaba pero aún así quiso decirlo, con un muy mal presentimiento en ella se llevó a sus hijos a la sala segura

El guardián ahora volaba en búsqueda por la zona de la explosión, lo curioso era que no había ningún tipo de llama, solo una humareda que dificultaba la vista, aparte de unos cuantos árboles caídos junto con dos señales cardiacas que eran lo que preocupaba al guardián, que activó su visión térmica para buscar a los dos posibles heridos

Mientras tanto, Chase estaba tirado en el suelo como si de un trapo o algo con menos significado se tratara, inmóvil, malherido y atrapado en su armadura el pastor alemán no podía hacer nada más que solo mirar al sol que indicaba un día muy despejado y bonito, todo lo contrario a lo que el pastor vivía allí tirado, pensando en todo lo que había hecho mal, en lo que había perdido y lo que había conseguido, pensando que eso que quería seguir con Everest se acababa, como también pensaba que no había salida de esa situación en la que de la nada se había metido

Pero pensar en todo lo que iba a perder le hizo ganar fuerzas para levantarse, vaya a saber cómo pero logró también caminar unos metros tambaleándose o apoyándose en los escombros que causaron los misiles, y así siguió un rato, cayéndose ocasionalmente, pero levantándose para seguir luchando, sabiendo que no podía dejar que esto fuera su fin, o al menos eso pensaba

Eso pensaba hasta que vio una figura relativamente pequeña aproximarse desde el humo, unos ojos rojos eran lo único que se veía a través de la humareda negra que no parecía disiparse, la figura se acercaba a Chase, lentamente mientras que el moribundo pastor intentaba ponerse en posición de defensa

Pero claramente no lo logró, su estado ya no le permitía seguir, y menos cuando aquella figura reveló su hostilidad empujando levemente a Chase al suelo, empeorando la situación del pastor

-Tch tch tch... No friend, no- Dijo la figura sonando un poco desilusionada por algún motivo mientras miraba al pastor en el suelo y negaba con la cabeza, lo que llamó la atención de Chase por la familiaridad de aquella voz -Enserio, pensé que al menos Chase podría dar un poco de pelea, ¡De veras! ¿No te piensas que me preparé para tener que golpearte? ¿No piensas en el tiempo de los demás? ¿O es que la armadurita hizo que se te subieran los humos?- Preguntó el hostil, que claramente llevaba una armadura, aunque al menos en diseño no se parecía a las que Connor diseñaba, era claro que la tecnología era la misma, aquel agresor tomó a Chase del cuello, no con intención de matarlo, sino que para que los planes de su jefe pudieran pasar con éxito a la fase dos

-De todas maneras, no es que vaya a dejar que mueras aquí, no, no, Buddy, tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho, créeme, incluso a lo mejor nos regalan una parte de Bahía Aventura, dime, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿La montaña o la zona del ayuntamiento? -Preguntó la figura notando que Chase ya no podía más, pero aplicándole unos primeros auxilios de emergencia y así, de la nada, ambos se desvanecieron junto con la humareda

Y el guardián estaba por llegar a ese lugar, pero la repentina desaparición de humo lo tomó por sorpresa, él procedió a moverse con cautela

-¿¡Guardián?! - Preguntó una voz por las de repente recuperadas comunicaciones, el guardián paró y respondió

-¿Everest? - Preguntó el guardián ya triangulando la posición de la Husky, que no parecía muy tranquila

-¡Nos están invadiendo! ¡¿Puedes venir?! ¡Creo que están por atacar el ayuntamiento!- Exclamó Everest alarmada mientras varios y armamentos se escuchaban de fondo

-¡Voy!- Exclamó el guardián mientras rápidamente alzaba vuelo en dirección a Everest

Mientras tanto, en el ayuntamiento Everest, Rocky, Skye, Marshall y Zuma estaban defendiendo como podían al ayuntamiento y a los ciudadanos de la zona, pero ya se encontraban superados en número, así que debían ingeniárselas para lograr repeler el asedio de esta nueva amenaza que surgía de la nada

-¡No podemos retroceder más!- Exclamó Rocky, notando que ya no tenían mucho terreno que defender

-¡Pero están por todas partes! ¿De dónde sacan tantos soldados?- Exclamó Marshall mientras usaba su lanzallamas para intentar hacer retroceder a los atacantes

-¿¡Y donde carajo está Zuma!? No me digas que se hizo invisible para escaparse otra vez!- Exclamó Skye enojada, mientras sobrevolaba a los tropas hostiles y buscaba la fuente de los soldados

-Justo aquí, chica- Dijo Zuma, que era el único que parecía calmado por la situación -Encontré la fuente, y no creerán lo que vi- Dijo el labrador un poco emocionado, sin preocuparse de que probablemente debería decirlo lo antes posible

-¡Solo dilo!- Exclamó el grupo enfadado con el labrador que se tomaba toda la situación en modo de broma

-Ok, ok, hay una cosa rectangular que parece un portal de una película alienígena de esas, ni puta idea de cómo funcione pero creeeo que si la volamos basta, está por allá, cerca de lo de Porter- Dijo el labrador, Everest tomó la ballesta que ella usualmente usaba para congelar cosas, y le cargó unos proyectiles que eran específicamente para la tarea de en vez de congelar, desintegrar cosas, determinada a acabar con esto, alzó el vuelo sin previo aviso

-¡Voy a acabar esto de una vez! ¡Háganme el favor y cúbranme!- Exclamó la Husky Mientras se dirigía al local del señor Porter

Aquel local, por si no lo sabían, significaba mucho para el guardián, allí viví y trabajaba junto al Señor Porter, el humano lo había sacado de la calle y le dio un techo por compasión de un Connor que estaba literalmente por morir de frío en una noche de hace unos años, el lobo le debe a vida y otras cosas a Porter, además, allí había conocido a la ahora dueña de su corazón y compañera en su lucha contra el mal, Clover, que por cierto ahora estaba en un aprieto, y ella ni siquiera lo sabía

Mientras tanto, en la cueva, tres agentes de la élite de la Guardia Real de Barkingburg, armados con modelos básicos habían entrado a la cueva, que había quedado con su entrada principal abierta pero sin rastro de que hubiera nadie

-Debe haber una sala segura, y si se fueron no deben haber ido lejos- Dijo el que parecía el líder, los otros dos buscaban por todas partes, aunque uno de ellos quedó con su atención en una armadura que aparentaba estar vacía, de color rojo y blanco, y de estructura para que pareciera operada por alguien del género femenino, al armadura estaba quieta, pero en un lugar oportunamente sospechoso, este agente que investigaba esa zona notó una cegadora luz provenir de una de las paredes, y notó como en sus últimos momentos de vida la misma armadura que había permanecido quieta le clavaba repetidas veces y de forma salvaje una cuchilla un tanto larga, el agente no alcanzó a avisar antes de que le quebraran el cuello para rematarlo, logrando que cayera al suelo sin casi hacer ruido

-¿Mendoza?- Preguntó uno de los dos agentes que quedaban, mirando que la armadura no estaba allí, pero su compañero muerto estaba decorando la pared y parte del suelo con su sangre, este segundo agente corrió a ver qué le había pasado a su compañero

Pero recibió dos toques fríos como el metal que lo dejaron quieto, notando a alguien detrás de él

-Toc toc- Dijo una voz femenina que sorprendió al agente, ella le dio media vuelta al asaltante, que vio y reconoció la armadura que su jefe tanto buscaba, aunque claro, ya era tarde para avisar, de cortesía de la loba en la armadura este agente recibió al propulsor de rescate en su cara, ella lo garró fuerte con una pata para que este no se soltara, y le quemó el rostro hasta dejar que parte del cráneo se asomara, para luego desecharlo como si se tratara de un pañuelo descartable, y dirigiéndose a su última presa

-¡Jackson! ¡Tráeme la termita, encontré la puerta!- Ordenó el líder, pero pasó un rato y en efecto, la termita llegó, aunque no de parte de quién él esperaba

-¿Qué? Sé que estoy demasiado buena para llamarme Jackson, pero bueno, al menos ahí tienes tu termita- Dijo Rescate posando un poco presumida y aburrida por la poca acción del agente que no creía lo que veía -Bueno, creo que podemos divertirnos un poco antes de que te mate, ¿No?- Dijo la loba seduciendo al agente, posándose encima del asustado servidor de Barkingburg que pensaba que esto sería algo sencillo, la loba, sin el protector facial, se acercó al cuello del agente

Y lo mordió con tal fuerza que le arrancó lo suficiente para matarlo en el acto, notándose como ella disfrutaba eso, saboreaba la carne de aquel que quería capturarla, y luego la tragó con satisfacción en su rostro, lamiéndose la boca de forma un poco provocativa, se levantó y le dio la espalda al cadáver

-¿Qué? No te iba a coger, Estoy casada y además este culo es SOLO para Connor, no para andarlo regalándoselo a cualquiera - Dijo la loba moviendo el trasero de forma provocativa, hasta que paró y decidió contactar al guardián

-Hola lindo- Susurró la loba por el comunicador por canal cerrado que tenían ellos dos para hablar de cosas que solo ellos podían saber

-Hola preciosa- Dijo el guardián, todavía sobrevolando la zona, viendo como sus compañeros ya casi lograban repeler la amenaza -¿Estás bien? Tú ya no me hablas así- Dijo el guardián, ahora disparando dos micro misiles a un francotirador que terminó un poco lejos del arbusto en el que estaba

-Bueno... estoy muuuy caliente, y no creo que una ducha me baste para enfriarme- Susurró Rescate de forma provocativa -¿Qué? ¿Ya se te paró? Lo huelo desde aquí... mmm, con solo pensarlo... vuelve pronto, y tengo que limpiar unas cositas y ayudarme a mi misma hasta que vuelvas, adiosito- Dijo la loba cortando la comunicación y dispuesta a limpiar todo

-Realmente está loca- Pensó el guardián, un poco preocupado por saber que quería limpiar Clover en la cueva, y notando que no debía haberle devuelto la armadura todavía -Pero eso lo veo en otro momento, voy a bajar a felicitarlos, al menos ahora sé que ellos solos pueden con algo así- Pensó el guardián un tanto orgulloso por qué los demás ya estaban haciendo retroceder a los atacantes

-¡Eso es! ¡Vuelvan por donde vinieron, malnacidos!- Exclamó Zuma, burlándose de los atacantes que habían fallado en su misión

-Zuma, vinieron por el portal, y Everest lo desintegró- Dijo Rocky también admirando que los atacantes escapaban desesperadamente

-¿Y?- Preguntó Zuma sin entender

-Que no pueden volver por donde vinieron, no tienen como- Explicó Rocky logrando que Zuma suspirara

-Bueno, my querido y Nerd compañero, de todas maneras, esos hijos de... muy mala madre está volviendo a su casita.. supongo- Dijo Zuma, notando que debía aflojarle al vocabulario porque el guardián había aterrizado justo detrás de ellos

-Veo que lograron echarlos- Dijo el guardián mirando a ambos Rocky y Zuma -¿Donde está el resto? - Preguntó el guardián un poco curioso por la falta de cuatro miembros de la Muralla

-Ni idea de Chase, pero Everest, Skye y Marshall están justo allí- Dijo Rocky señalando a Everest que caminaba en círculos, ella tenía a Marshall y Skye intentando calmarla pero ellos no parecían lograrlo

-¡Everest! ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó el guardián a lo lejos, notando la extraña actitud de la Husky que realmente se notaba alarmada, Skye voló hacia el guardián

-¿Dónde estabas? Casi nos aplastan y necesitábamos tu ayuda- Dijo Skye preocupada por la ausencia del guardián

-Justo allá arriba- Dijo el guardián señalando al cielo - Los estaba calificando, y me impresionó que sepan dirigirse y arreglárselas sin mí así que creo que pueden hacerlo solos más seguido- Explicó el guardián, Skye suspiró y explicó que le pasaba a Everest

-Everest está así porque Chase te fue a buscar y no ha vuelto, además no responde a las llamadas de Everest, ¿Puedes intentar rastrearlo?- Preguntó Skye preocupada por su amiga

El guardián intentó rastrear a Chase, pero lo poco que recibía en el radar era un radio de búsqueda muy grande, que tomaría muchísimo tiempo de rastrillar en búsqueda de Chase

-Skye... Creo que Chase.. no, no puede estar muerto, pero algo anda mal- Dijo el guardián notándose preocupado, cosa que claramente no significaba nada bueno, los demás también se preocuparon -Escuchen, que Everest no se entere de esto, todos sabemos que ella cuando se desespera o se enfada todo puede terminar mal, Chase está Desaparecido en Acción, y no pinta nada bien- Dijo el guardián, Rocky, Zuma y Skye se preocuparon mucho al oír eso, sabiendo que su segundo al mando ahora estaba en paradero desconocido

-¿Qué? Guardián por favor dinos que tienes un plan- Pidió Rocky un tanto Preocupado por la situación de Chase

-Primero busquemos al responsable del ataque, no debe andar muy lejos- Indicó el guardián, los demás escucharon atentamente mientras el guardián mostraba un holograma de un mapa de Bahía Aventura

-Vayan ustedes primero, yo luego los alcanzo- Indicó el guardián, los demás lo miraron confundidos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Zuma sin entender porque el guardián no iría con ellos de momento

-Voy a hacer una llamada- Dijo el guardián, sonando un poco sombrío y muy serio al momento de decir eso, los demás se preocuparon todavía más, nunca habían escuchado al guardián así, parecía que traía mucho enojo, rabia e ira comprimidos, pero también parecía determinado, ¿A qué? Nadie lo supo en el momento, pero lo que vendría después podría significar buenas noticias

O a lo mejor malas noticias, lo que pasaría a continuación era casi como declararle la guerra a una armada privada con un poder sorprendente y que había demostrado ser eficaz, aunque de momento no lo suficiente para derribar la muralla


	4. Preparar defensas y Calcular ataques

En un cuartel militar no muy lejano a Bahía Aventura se estaban movilizando varias tropas y vehículos de aquí a allá, el ambiente de nervios y preparación era lo que más resaltaba entre las tropas de aquel regimiento que había sido avisado de comenzar a moverse y prepararse para una extraña solicitud del hombre a cargo de la zona en la que Bahía Aventura estaba

-¿Entonces dices que los atacó un grupo de robots que salieron de un portal?- Preguntó el hombre a cargo, sentado en su despacho con ambos pies sobre el escritorio mientras analizaba las cosas que el guardián le había enviado

-No tengo ni idea de dónde sacó el portal pero si es lo que ambos pensamos no creo que debamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, por eso le estoy pidiendo que sus hombres vengan y estén alerta, estoy seguro de que van a volver- Dijo el guardián mientras analizaba lo poco que quedaba del portal, pensando que alguien había tomado sus prototipos y los había terminado, por tanto, el mayor Locke sabía que si Barkingburg estaba involucrado esto no era un ataque terrorista cualquiera, o bueno, era casi una guerra que el guardián y este individuo querrían evitar

-¿Pero si dices que Slash es el que dio la orden del ataque no te parece más fácil tocar la puerta de realeza y preguntarles qué carajo les pasa?- Preguntó el mayor, sin entender que pretendía el guardián

-Y eso mismo voy a hacer, pero posiblemente me tarde así que por eso quiero que sus efectivos estén alerta-Explicó el guardián

-Bien, si te cruzas con Aldstone golpéalo en la cara y mándale saludos de mi parte si puedes, ¿Bien?- Dijo el mayor dándole un recado al guardián

-Veré si tengo tiempo- Dijo el guardián, alzando vuelo a su cueva para despedirse de su familia antes de partir a Barkingburg

-Quédate tranquilo, puedes dejarlo en nuestras manos, suerte, soldado- Dijo el mayor cortando la comunicación y saliendo de sus despacho, el guardián encendió a su inteligencia artificial de la armadura

-Warden, muéstrame las cámaras de la cueva- Pidió el guardián, en ese momento la vista en vivo de las cámaras se desplegó en parte del visor del guardián, y él revisó lo que había pasado

-Al menos intenta limpiar- Pensó el guardián notando como Rescate desinfectaba y limpiaba la zona con las nano máquinas de limpieza, el guardián continuó revisando, Rescate casi había terminado, pero el notó la sangre en la armadura de la loba y también vio ciertos movimientos un tanto provocativos, que hacían parecer que la loba sabía que la estaban observando

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Rescate llamando al guardián, que dejó de ver las cámaras mientras seguía en camino hacia la cueva

-Me encanta- Dijo el lobo mientras todavía volaba a la cueva -Pero lo tendremos que dejar para otro día, tenemos que irnos a Barkingburg- Dijo el guardián, Rescate escuchó eso y no entendió porque

-¿Para qué? No pienso visitar la tumba de la terrier- Dijo la loba un tanto enfadada por lo que Connor había dicho, pero el motivo era otro

-No haremos eso... quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, y además necesito tu ayuda para encontrar al que hizo esto- Dijo Connor, Clover pareció emocionarse un poco, al escuchar que Connor quería llevarla a una misión, sabiendo para ella eso era lo mismo que una cita pero con muchos golpes y cosas así

-Connor... sabes que podemos resolver nuestros problemas con un poquito de... ya sabes, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la loba pensando otra manera de resolver el conflicto entre ambos que venía desde hace tiempo

-Lo sé... pero no hay tiempo- Dijo el guardián aterrizando en la cueva suavemente, Clover lo vio, y ambos se acercaron y abrazaron, sabiendo que no podían darse un beso con las armaduras puestas

-Sabes... me alegro que dejes que me ponga la armadura de vuelta- Dijo Rescate con la cabeza apoyada en la armadura de su marido

-Estoy depositando mucha confianza en ti... pero sé que puedes superar la prueba- Dijo el guardián, ambos se tomaron de las patas y caminaron al interior de la cueva

-¿Que haremos con nuestros hijos?- Preguntó Rescate un tanto preocupada al saber que no podrían llevarlos con ellos, y que era muy peligrosos dejarlos solos

-¿Recuerdas a Miller?- Preguntó el Guardián quitándose la armadura, Rescate hizo lo mismo y ambos fueron a la sala segura

-¿El idiota ese que fue a nuestra boda?- Preguntó la loba un poco molesta, Connor asintió, y ambos pararon frente a la puerta de la sala donde estaban los cachorros

-Ese ''Idiota'' puede hacer que salgan del radar por el tiempo que queramos.. - Dijo Connor, pero Clover todavía tenía ciertas dudas, y no terminaba de confiar en el plan de Connor -Linda... confía en mí, se que estarán bien- Dijo Connor acariciando un costado de la cara de la loba con gentileza, ella solo cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras Connor ponía el código de muchos dígitos en el panel de la puerta

-Está bien... - Dijo la loba aprobando la idea de su marido -Pero si les sucede algo... avísale a tu hermano que será él el próximo que tenga que salir del radar- Gruñó la loba todavía con la posibilidad de que algo malo pasara en su cabeza

-Espera- Dijo Connor escuchando algo a través de la puerta, aquello pareció alegrarlo y llenarlo de orgullo por la inevitable sonrisa que se formó en su cara al escuchar a sus hijos

Los tres cachorritos llevaban intentando armar una armadura desde que su madre había salido de la sala, preocupados porque ella todavía no volvía a donde ellos estaban

-¡Nathan sube más!- Exclamó Piers pidiéndole a su hermano de pelaje blanco que subiera su cuerpo para que los tres cachorritos pudieran parecer más altos

Resulta que ellos habían tomado unas cubetas y cosas de por allí y se habían apilado uno encima de otro, y ahora intentaban mantener el equilibrio para prepararse e ir a buscar a su mamá

-¡Piers si te pones así no puedo quedarme parada! -Exclamó Jill, que era la que más arriba estaba, y la que más se tambaleaba por la falta de equilibrio y coordinación de sus hermanos

-Ya pequeños, no se peleen- Dijo Connor entrando junto a Clover a la sala segura, los padres decidieron entrar antes de que sus hijos se cayeran y se lastimaran, pero con el orgullo que más que nada llegaba a Connor, sabiendo que sus hijos querían seguir sus pasos, Clover por su parte solo ayudó a bajar a Jill mientras Connor sujetaba a Piers y lo llevaba al suelo también -Algún día les enseñaré cómo se hace.. pero antes de eso les queda mucho por aprender- Dijo el lobo mirando a sus tres hijos que parecían alegres porque sus padres volvieron pero también tristes por no haberle hecho caso a su madre

-Lo sentimos- Dijeron los tres cachorros a la vez, en eso sus padres los abrazaron, sin que ellos entendieran que pasaba

-Tranquilos... intentaron hacer lo que les pareció correcto- Dijo Clover abrazándolos con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos y se intentaba convencer de que el plan de Connor saldría bien y sus hijos estarían a salvo -Pero ahora Papá y Mamá tienen que ir a otro lugar, y está muy lejos así que ustedes se quedarán con el tío Miller, ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó Clover, mirando a sus cachorros, que parecían estar tristes por la noticia

-¿El Tío Miller? Es muy aburrido Má- Dijo Nathan recordando que su tío era bastante estricto con todo, que era justo algo que a este cachorro no le gustaba

-¿Y porque no podemos ir con ustedes?- Preguntó Jill triste, sabiendo que no tendría a ninguno de sus papás en un tiempo y eso la asustaba un poco

-Tranquila... estarás bien, todos lo estarán- Dijo Connor tomando los juguetes de los pequeños y un comunicador para ello -Diseñé este comunicador para ustedes, para que puedan dar su primeros pasos con estas cosas, con él pueden hablarle a papá o a mamá pero quiero pedirles que los usen solo para emergencias, ¿Si?- Dijo Connor entregando un pequeño comunicador colorido y de diseño bastante amigable tanto en la carcasa como en el mismo sistema, en eso un Warden especializado en los pequeños saludó a los tres cachorros

-Hola pequeños, soy Warden, y seré su guía por si necesitan ayuda en algo- Dijo Warden mostrando los menús y las distintas opciones del completo comunicador que Connor había hecho para sus hijos

Pero en la Bahía las cosas no parecían muy bien, el ejército estaba llegando pero cómo era de esperarse los noticieros ya cubrían la noticia del ataque, mostrando como había quedado la zona cerca del ayuntamiento, que en realidad no tenía nada muy grave, pero los noticieros a veces exageran las cosas

-Y aquí está la peor parte, ¡Las armaduras están fuera de control! ¡Miren a este pobre sujeto! Le quitaron el casco y...- El reportero daba la noticia mientras caminaba por la zona junto al camarógrafo y el resto del equipo, pero en eso se topó con algo que parecía una pared invisible que justo estaba convenientemente colocada en el camino del reportero

-Buenas tardes, ¿Se te perdió algo?- Dijo Zuma saliendo del modo de camuflaje, cruzado de brazos mientras miraba como el reportero tragaba saliva, sabiendo que Zuma había escuchado posiblemente todo lo que él había dicho

-Oh... Hola Zuma- Dijo el reportero mirando con cierto miedo y sorpresa al labrador en la armadura, en eso Rocky apareció y tapó la cámara con su pata mientras Marshall levantaba al reportero

Resulta que a veces es mejor que algunas cosas no se sepan, y en este caso, que la gente supiera que un portal se había abierto en su ciudad no era precisamente una noticia para celebrar, así que era mejor no dejar ventana a los problemas, y silenciar la noticia y para que sea tratada como un rumor y ya

-Guardián, ¿Qué hacemos con el ejército?- Preguntó Skye al ver la gran movilización de vehículos blindados de todo tipo acompañados de helicópteros e incluso un extraño vehículo terrestre bastante grande, llegaba a ocupar ambos carriles de la amplia carretera, y parecía muy armado, con cuatro cañones en la parte superior, otros dos cañones para los costados que parecían de fuego pesado, la mano de pintura era adecuada para el entorno de Bahía Aventura y se movía bastante rápido para su gran tamaño

-¿Ya llegaron? No te preocupes, son la caballería, Voy para allá- Dijo el guardián, mientras volaba junto a rescate en dirección al lugar, ya habiendo dejado a sus hijos con el hermano del héroe

-¿Caballería? Hermanito, pensé que no jugabas a los caballeros y dragones- Dijo Miller riéndose por haber escuchado eso

-Te pedí que cortaras la llamada- Dijo el guardián un poco molesto por el comentario de su hermano

-Bueno, ya lo hago... pero en serio, suerte hermanito... y cuídate- Pidió Miller, ahora más serio con la situación, incluso preocupado por todo lo que podría salir mal en la misión de Connor, e incluso en su propia misión de cuidar de sus sobrinos

-Gracias Mil... siento no haber podido quedarme a charlar... ya sabes cómo es esto- Dijo el guardián mientras se preparaba para aterrizar en la ciudad

-En otra ocasión hermano, en otra ocasión- Dijo el lobo mayor colgando la llamada, el guardián y rescate aterrizaron junto a lo que quedaba de la muralla

Y en eso los demás vieron a rescate, luego de mucho tiempo fuera de la acción ella volvía, y aunque la mayoría no lo aprobara, sabían que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible incluso cuando esa ayuda era una loba que no se medía al atacar y que todavía no estaba del todo apta para volver al combate

-¡Muy bien! No tenemos todo el día así que Zuma, Rocky y Skye vayan y denles la bienvenida al regimiento de defensa, mientras tanto Marshall y Everest, ustedes dos enséñenle a las tropas de tierra el funcionamiento de los robots y ya de paso muéstrenles cómo funcionan los cañones del faro, Rescate y yo saldremos a Barkingburg a tomar unos nombres y volveremos en aproximadamente dos días, ¿Alguna duda?- Dijo el guardián, nadie parecía tener dudas, salvo los lugareños que allí miraban como estaba lo que quedaba de la muralla reunida en la plaza del ayuntamiento

-No- Respondieron los demás, el primer equipo se dirigió a donde se encontraban los soldados, pero Marshall y Everest se acercaron a los guardianes

-¿Están seguros de que pueden solos?- Preguntó Marshall, Everest se mantenía callada, todavía con el golpe emocional de lo que le podría haber pasado a Chase

-Seremos discretos y saldremos lo más rápido que podamos, pero estoy seguro de que ustedes estarán bien- Dijo el guardián, Rescate notó la tristeza de la Husky

-Escucha, sé que es duro, y no sabemos exactamente qué le pasó a Chase, pero estoy segura que él será fuerte, y tú debes serlo también- Aconsejó la loba, Everest asintió, todavía triste por lo que había pasado pero tomando el consejo de la loba

-Si lo encuentran... vivo o muerto... avísenme... quiero ser la primera en enterarme, por favor- Dijo la husky triste, pero con ganas de saber que le había pasado a Chase

-Lo haremos- Dijo Rescate, sabiendo que ya tendrían que partir a Barkingburg antes de que el espacio aéreo de allá estuviera en alerta

-Marshall asegúrate que sepan cómo se usan los cañones termita, si calculan mal algo pueden chamuscar la Bahía entera en cuestión de segundos- Dijo el guardián, sabiendo que depositaba una enorme confianza en el dálmata para que explique cómo maniobrar aquellas armas de extremo poder y poco margen de error

-Tranquilo, lo haré- Dijo Marshall, al cabo de un rato ambos guardianes tomaron vuelo a la lejana tierra de Barkingburg, para llevar a cabo su misión de saber porque Barkingburg había permitido que uno de los miembros de la familia real diera la orden de ataque


	5. Del otro lado del charco

Ambos guardianes sobrevolaban el gran océano atlántico para llegar hasta Barkingburg en su intento de averiguar qué había pasado con Chase y porque habían autorizado un ataque a Bahía Aventura, ya llevaban unas horas de viaje pero todavía quedaban un largo trayecto hasta llegar allí

-¿Recuerdas el plan?- Preguntó el guardián mientras volaba junto a su compañera rescate, que hace muy poco había recibido otra vez la armadura para poder volver a actuar cuando sea necesario

-¿Activar el modo furtivo cuando tú me des la señal?- Preguntó Rescate recordando la primera parte del largo plan que iban a seguir ella y el guardián

-No solo eso, todo el plan- Pidió el guardián mientras seguían volando

-Ay, que pesado- Se quejó rescate mientras intentaba recordar el resto del plan que ambos habían elaborado para hacer lo que debían hacer sin llamar demasiado la atención -Vamos a meternos en la red de la realeza de Barkingburg para ver que pasó, ¿Era así?- Preguntó Rescate pensando que se había equivocado en algo

-Te falta algo muy importante- Dijo el guardián, logrando que Rescate recordara la última parte del plan

-Oh, espera... ah, no debemos matar a nadie y etcétera, etcétera- Dijo ella recordando la condición para que ella fuera parte de la misión, aunque con cierta decepción, ella accedió con tal de que su compañero en la lucha y en la vida le dejara ir con él

-Eso mismo... sabes... me alegro de que hayas venido- Dijo el guardián confesando que la presencia de Rescate le hacía muy bien y le era necesaria

-Y yo me alegro que estemos intentando arreglar lo nuestro... Sabes que te amo y te amaré por siempre, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Rescate también confesando algo que quería que su compañero escuchara

-Lo sé... y yo también lo hago- Dijo el guardián mientras seguían volando, Rescate se aproximó lenta y de forma segura al guardián, sabía que no podían abrazarse en pleno vuelo pero al menos el gesto de compañía era suficiente para mostrar que ambos querían volver a ser una pareja cien por ciento unida como lo eran antes

Y así pasó un rato más, ya se estaban aproximando y estaban determinados a averiguar qué estaba pasando y porque sucedió lo que sucedió en Bahía Aventura, era claro que la discreción sería necesaria, así que ambos comenzaron a maniobrar para que todo fuera más fácil durante la misión

-Activa el furtivo y comienza a descender... nos vemos en donde acordamos- Indicó el guardián dando las instrucciones para que Rescate pasara también desapercibida por los radares y defensas antiaéreas del reino

-Nos veremos allí- Dijo Rescate activando el modo furtivo de su armadura y siguiendo las instrucciones del guardián

El motivo para que tomaran rutas distintas era porque rescate debía infiltrarse cerca del palacio y ver que podía averiguar con la infiltración al sistema mientras que el Guardián analizaba las defensas del lugar y buscaba puntos débiles y otras cosas que sirvieran para saber que sucedía

-Los cañones anti aéreos están activos y las tropas están en alerta... definitivamente fue autorizado, y nos están esperando- Dijo el guardián comunicándose con Rescate, quién también estaba en posición de infiltración

-Aquí encontré algo... dice que las tropas pasan por un simulacro y... oh, te va a gustar esto- Dijo Rescate leyendo un documento confidencial que había logrado sacar de la base de datos del palacio real

-Dime- Dijo el guardián avistando otro portal cómo el de bahía aventura, este estaba incompleto y se notaba que le faltaba mucho para trabajar, pero esto más que alivio era algo preocupante, porque podría estar en proceso de pruebas y modificaciones para crear una variante propia, y se notaba por la cantidad de piezas poco convencionales que habían cerca del área donde se estaba trabajando el portal

-Slash debería llegar en cuestión de nada... ¿Le damos una reprimenda o algo?- Dijo Rescate mientras se ocultaba un poco mejor al escuchar un helicóptero que parecía dirigirse al palacio

Aquel helicóptero fue otra cosa preocupante, además del vehículo aéreo llegaron dos armaduras que lo parecían venir escoltando, el guardián inmediatamente reconoció aquellos dos modelos que pertenecían a la serie de planos que habían sido robados antes de la primera invasión de Bahía Aventura

La que parecía más ligera era la Afterburner, que en resumen era muy parecida a la que Skye usa, compartiendo la misma función de arribar rápido a donde se la necesite y también la movilidad y capacidades evasivas que esta tenía, solo que este modelo de ahora era también pensado como una combinación entre potencia de fuego y velocidad que la convertía en un peligro en manos experimentadas tanto cómo en novatos, las velocidades extremas resultaban poco controlables en los cálculos y Connor descartó el proyecto rápidamente, aunque aquello era el modelo ''Crudo'', un prototipo, se notaba que los científicos e ingenieros reales no eran precisamente hábiles en este tipo de tareas, lo que le trajo un alivio enorme al guardián que ahora sabía que estaban lejos de crear una armadura perfecta

Y la que parecía un tanque volador era un diseño que Connor quiso para cubrir todo tipo de situación, climas extremos, resistir hasta el fuego más pesado y también muchas otras cualidades, pero era lago que llevaría años para hacer y a lo mejor Connor no viviría lo suficiente para terminarla, fue rápidamente descartada

Era la Castigadora, o trituradora, el proyecto tuvo algunos cambios de nombre durante el planeamiento, Connor nunca creyó ver algo así, al menos no con sus propios ojos, era hermoso ver que uno de tus proyectos era continuado con total fidelidad y que parecía bien encaminado, pero se convertía en factor preocupante al ver que pronto habría que vérselas con aquello con la capacidad destructiva más imponente de todas las armaduras que se conocían hasta la fecha

-Connor...- Dijo Rescate notando el silencio de parte de su compañero, que parecía muy callado, como si estuviera analizando algo y necesitara concentración y tranquilidad para ver qué hacer

-Lo veo- Dijo el guardián todavía analizando las dos armaduras que descendían a la azotea del palacio donde estaba uno de los helipuertos

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Rescate notando también que ese era un modelo muy peligroso, y más en manos de alguien como Slash o cualquiera con malas intenciones y objetivos

-Sé que una es para Slash... ¿Pero la otra?- Preguntó el Guardián pensando que había otro involucrado o involucrada, pero sin tener idea de quién podría ser, fuera quien fuera, había que averiguarlo rápido mientras hubiera oportunidad

El guardián aprovechó uno de los recientes añadidos a su armadura, un protocolo de camuflaje completo que lo volvía inaudible, invisible e incluso le daba la capacidad de atravesar algunas estructuras en propósito de infiltrarse y camuflarse en lugares complicados, pero tenía el problema de consumir la reserva de energía asignada a esa tarea rápidamente, así que era necesario darse prisa para ver que sucedía antes de que se perdiera la ocasión

-Quédate allí y sigue buscando información, voy a entrar- Dijo el guardián aproximándose a uno de los muros de perímetro y activando el protocolo de camuflaje para comenzar a meterse sin permiso al palacio real

-¿Que vas a qué?- Preguntó Rescate al escuchar lo que su compañero le había dicho, ella no quería quedarse allí pero no tenía forma de pasar desapercibida por el lugar, por más que quisiera ayudar esta vez era mejor hacerle caso a Connor y sus órdenes antes de intervenir ella también -Solo... ten cuidado... por favor- Pidió ella al notar la falta de respuesta de su compañero, que ya estaba muy metido en la misión

Mientras tanto, en una sala elegantísima dentro del palacio real, un doberman miraba por la ventana el entrenamiento de las tropas que allí estaban, junto a él estaba un chihuahua que lo venía acompañando en secreto desde poco después de la primera invasión, planeando dar un golpe fuerte desde hace tiempo

-Hiciste un gran trabajo, Tracker- Dijo Slash mientras junto al chihuahua miraban el entrenamiento

-Pero no logramos atacar la ciudad, ¿Que haremos ahora?- Preguntó Tracker mientras miraba que su jefe tomaba una jeringa que estaba sobre una mesa

-Esta es la versión mejorada del el parásito que mi hermana usó en esa loba... pero no es un parásito cualquiera, es un controlador permanente, sin cura... es justo lo que buscamos- Dijo Slash mientras manipulaba la jeringa como si la preparara para administrar una dosis en alguien

-Y se supone que vas a usarlo en Chase, ¿No?- Preguntó Tracker pensando que eso sería lo que Slash haría

-Exacto... él está herido, y cuando uno resulta herido en combate piensa en lo que hizo mal, los errores que le provocaron rozar la muerte son perfectos para que el parásito haga su trabajo y pasemos a la siguiente fase- Explicó Slash volviendo a dejar la jeringa en la mesa, en eso se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y las dos armaduras entraban mediante piloto automático caminando junto a un pequeño grupo de soldados, todos resguardando a un inconsciente Chase que estaba visiblemente malherido, un montón de cortes en el cuerpo y vendajes aplicados por los enfermeros de Slash para evitar la muerte del sujeto, junto a la camilla con Chase estaban los restos de la desguazada armadura del pastor, solo dejando el casco y la torreta de hombro reconocibles en comparación al resto de la armadura

-Chase...- Pensó el guardián, habiendo encontrado al pastor al infiltrarse en esa misma sala pero sabiendo que era tarde, al protocolo de camuflaje le quedaba poco pero él tenía que saber que sucedía

-Despierta, Friend- Dijo Tracker golpeando a Chase de tal forma que despertó por el dolor acumulado entre las heridas ya presentes y el fuerte golpe del chihuahua

-Ahh... ¿Donde... ?- Chase no terminó de preguntar al sentir un fuerte agarre que llegó a su cuello y comenzó a nublarle la vista, pinchaba, dolía y desmoronaba al pastor que no había recibido ni siquiera una respuesta o pista y que por cumplir su deber ahora comenzaba a sentir cómo lentamente so voluntad terminaba de desaparecer y muchos de sus temores llegaban a hacerse imágenes que parecían muy reales -¡EVEREST NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡EVEREST NO! ¡TU...!- Los gritos de Chase eran algo que se escuchaba y dolía un poco al exponer que el pastor todavía estaba afligido por la pelea que ella y él habían tenido y por todo lo que había dejado pendiente, aunque una mueca de cierta sorpresa se formó en Tracker, Slash no perdía la seriedad, Chase había arqueado mucho su cuerpo, indicando que el parásito estaba ya en su puesto y a la espera de instrucciones -Tú me abandonaste... Ahora soy yo el que debe matarte- Dijo Chase, todavía con la imagen de la husky, ahora tomándola como enemiga y sucumbiendo al parásito de control que daba luz verde al siguiente paso del plan de Slash

-¡Caballeros, tenemos aquí a un nuevo miembro que se une a nuestra causa! ¡Con esto demostraremos de que somos capaces y vengaremos a Sweetie y a todos los que cayeron durante la invasión! - Slash alzó la voz y le dirigió unas palabras a sus secuaces, todos, incluso Tracker, levantaron el puño o pata al aire en señal de fidelidad a la causa mientras Slash encendía los inhibidores de armaduras que habían por todo el castillo -¡Pero tenemos un intruso! ¡Alguien que quiere desbaratar nuestros planes e irse como si nada! ¡Pero nuestra causa y nuestros ideales no desaparecerán ante la invasión de una asesina y de nuestro enemigo!- La armadura del guardián perdió el camuflaje, se paralizó al instante y este quedó consciente pero sin poder accionar nada en la armadura, tampoco podía emitir una señal de emergencia y su inteligencia artificial parecía apagada

En una pantalla que había en la sala, se vio cómo a Rescate le había pasado lo mismo, aunque a ella todavía le quedaban algunas funciones, también estaba paralizada y unos cuantos robots se le acercaban a atacarla y apresarla, Slash se acercó con tranquilidad al guardián mientras que el resto miraba a los robos acercarse rápidamente a rescate

-Tranquilo, me divertiré un poco con ella, ya sabes... podría hacerla sufrir... podría torturarla... quitarle las garras una por una, quebrar sus patas e incluso su moral y luego dejar mis cortesías dentro de ella... ya no puedes hacer nada, estás acabado, tú y tú patética muralla- Dijo Slash, jugando con la inhabilidad del guardián para hacer algo frente a la situación, realmente no había mucho que hacer, actúo irresponsablemente y ahora él y su amada parecían estar a punto de pagar las consecuencias por la imprudencia de quién más cuidadoso debía ser, los robots ya estaban encima de la loba y el enjambre podría capturarla en cuestión de nada

Pero si algo era el guardián, era alguien que estaba dispuesto a dejar su vida por sus seres queridos, cosa que desde el primer día en el que usó la armadura dejó claro al combatir el crimen y arriesgarse por su ciudad, sus amigos y el amor de su vida

Quedaba una opción, dolería pero era la única salida rápida, un ligero cambio de fuentes y estrategias que no era lo más conveniente pero si no se hacía todo por lo que se venía luchando desde hace tiempo sería en vano

La fuerza de un corazón puede llegar a ser algo inmenso, y cuando es un corazón con un ardiente deseo de salvar a quién más ama, aquella fuerza se convierte en algo que puede mover montañas, pero que también podría tener un costo fatal


	6. Algo más que una venganza

Vivimos en una época en la que muchas cosas comienzan a ser hechas por máquinas, y es casi que un hecho que en algún futuro la mano de obra orgánica será reemplazada por algo sin vida, posiblemente controlado por una inteligencia artificial que coordine y opere toda una fábrica por si sola

Claro, podrán llevar a cabo tareas que toman muchas personas para completarse efectivamente por su cuenta, a lo mejor en un futuro más lejano nos terminen controlando o incluso erradiquen toda forma de vida

Pero hay algo que una maquina no tiene, algo tan bueno como malo, pero que hace la diferencia entre la vida orgánica y una programada

Es la capacidad de sentir

Hay muchas explicaciones diversas de porque podemos sentir, pero si hay algo claro es que un sentimiento puede desencadenar tantas cosas que se podría estar mucho tiempo hablando solo de eso, pero en este caso, alguien estaba atrapado, rodeado y viendo a aquella a la que amaba en lo que podría ser su última batalla si él no hacía algo

Resulta que a pesar de que su mayor arma estuviera inutilizada, nunca se debe subestimar a alguien que está enojado, se siente amenazado y tiene que solucionar una situación límite en la que puede perder a aquella tan especial

Y había una forma de reanimar a la armadura, aunque no sería igual de efectiva como una recarga de mantenimiento, serviría para devolver la lucha por el momento, y eso era justo lo que el guardián tenía que hacer

El problema estaba en que él creía haber perdido esa capacidad hace tiempo, era como un mal de familia que se supone que se había curado y que ya no sería un problema, es más, ya se había olvidado de que podría volver a adquirir tal poder, y ya lo estaba sintiendo

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y quedó sordo por unos instantes, Slash parecía estar mirándolo y diciéndole alguna clase de burla de villano o amenaza, Tracker parecía seguir silencioso y los demás ya se habían llevado a Chase, así que podría decirse que era un dos contra uno en caso de que tuviera que pelear

De la nada, la armadura del guardián volvió a encenderse con las luces de color verde en vez del azul característico, Slash retrocedió un poco y Tracker accionó el llamado la suya, que había quedado a buen resguardo en el almacén y por tanto le tomaría un buen rato llegar a su operador

Pero el guardián no perdió tiempo y rápidamente voló a donde estaba la inmovilizada Rescate, entre toda la tensión de la situación ni se percató de que su salida repentina había tenido cierta consecuencia física para el Doberman inglés que ahora se retorcía en el suelo mientras Tracker lo asistía y apuraba a los médicos

A rescate la seguían golpeando los Robots, eran muchos y se amontonaban para hacer peso y dañar la armadura, que a pesar de la distancia estaba también inhabilitada, pero con la función de interfaz activa

Pero a pesar de tener esa pequeña ayuda, no tenía forma de defenderse, estaba ya atormentada por la situación y veía cómo la energía de la armadura se agotaba rápidamente y los absorbentes de impactos que la protegían ya casi dejarían de funcionar

Y en cierto momento dejaron de hacerlo, ella no pudo evitar sentir parte de los fuertes golpes que ahora eran parados solo por la barrera de metal que separaba a los robots de la loba, sufriendo, no pudo evitar que varios pensamientos de como terminaría se le cruzara, o de cómo afectaría a sus hijos la pérdida de su madre tanto como a Connor la partida de su esposa, la armadura paraba cada vez menos los impactos y pronto ya sería atravesada, ella gritó por el dolor que ya no aguantaba, y esto se oyó por el comunicador del guardián, que estaba por llegar al auxilio de Rescate

De repente, un fuerte e intenso rayo de color verde tuvo tal potencia que redujo a cenizas a los atacantes, dándole un respiro a la armadura de rescate que se encendió después de tener suficiente espacio para activar la energía de emergencia, la loba, todavía con miedo se levantó con dificultad y temblorosa, adolorida, sentía una pequeña fuerza que despertaba dentro de ella luego de una corta siesta y le daba algunas ideas un poco retorcidas de qué hacer con Slash y sus secuaces, cerró el puño y apretó los dientes enojada mientras pensaba en todo lo que iba a hacerles a los que ponían en riesgo a su familia, a su marido y a su ciudad

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó Connor mirando cómo Rescate no se movía y parecía temblar luego de todo lo que sintió y sufrió en ese momento, pero ella se dejó de pensamientos oscuros rápidamente y sin mediar palabra se acercó a abrazar fuertemente al guardián, que correspondió pero apuró a Rescate para poder salir de allí

-¿Una ayudita, Tortolitos?- Preguntó una voz femenina, los guardianes voltearon y vieron que dos armaduras, una azul con franjas blancas y otra roja que compartía los detalles de la anterior se aproximaron a ellos, Rescate se puso en postura defensiva pero Connor reconoció a aquellos dos viejos camaradas que tuvo durante su estadía en el viejo continente

-¿Crook?¿Faith?- Preguntó Connor, reconociendo las armaduras que él mismo había diseñado para aquellos dos que se encargaban de cuidar y preservar la paz y seguridad en Barkingburg

-Connor y... ¿Tú eres?- Preguntó el de armadura azul, un poco despectivo en al referirse a Rescate, no la conocía y en cierto modo le sorprendía que Connor tuviera a su lado a una hembra y que todavía combatiera al mal juntos

-¿Y si dejamos las formalidades para otro momento? Creo que el pequeñín no está muy contento - Dijo Faith avisando de que Tracker se aproximaba junto a otras dos armaduras a gran velocidad, anunciando que se avecinaba otro combate

El guardián y los dos héroes locales se pusieron en posición defensiva, Crook desplegó una pantalla defensiva formada por miles de nanomáquinas que en cuestión de nada se atrajeron, juntaron y protegieron a los cuatro héroes, Faith, que usualmente encaraba el combate de forma veloz y agresiva se separó del grupo y con el dispositivo de camuflaje desapareció para emboscar por la espalda a los atacantes, que ya casi estaban en combate con los héroes

Rescate por su parte seguía algo impactada, la armadura se hacía cargo de sanar sus heridas pero dentro de su cabeza las cosas cobraban otro sentido, aquella pequeña locura que quería dejar atrás estaba regresando renovada y con más sed de sangre

Rescate gritó fuerte y algo furiosa cual tornado desatado y amenazante cómo la misma parca voló con objetivo en el chihuahua que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y no pudo parar el feroz agarre de la loba, que teniéndolo contenido y solo para ella sacó la cuchilla misma cuchilla con la que había dividido a Sweetie y chocó al chihuahua contra una pared con tal fuerza para forzar a la armadura oscura de Tracker a pasar al sistema defensivo de emergencia

El chihuahua cayó al suelo, todavía intentando saber que lo había agarrado o cómo había terminado tirado junto a un montón de escombros que le impedían levantarse, por más fuerza que hiciera no había manera, tenía demasiado encima para poder librarse el solo

Pero en ese momento sintió que la carga se alivianaba, aunque él no lo notaba, Rescate le estaba quitando los escombros de encima para que el chihuahua saliera y ella pudiera dejarlo fuera de combate

Al momento que Tracker logró ponerse de pie, tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar un corto respiro antes de volver al combate, revisó el estado de su armadura para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y se dispuso a despegar y apoyar a sus compañeros

Pero antes de que pudiera emprender la vuelta al combate, un gancho se ancló en su hombro y lo arrastró hacia atrás, justo para que la loba tuviera la oportunidad de golpearle la cabeza de forma fuerte aprovechando el impulso que traía Tracker, habiéndolo tumbado y dañado el visor de la armadura del chihuahua, ella lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó un poco, luego desplegó su cuchilla y con una perforación feroz pero precisa logró vulnerar el núcleo principal de su contrincante, la armadura de Tracker perdió las luces y ahora el chihuahua estaba completamente a ciegas, por lo que Rescate se podía tomar todo el tiempo que quisiera con él

Pero no lo iba a matar, al menos no ahora, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba tratando con el chihuahua explorador del equipo de rescate de Bahía Aventura, y por solo por eso le parecía suficiente motivo para reducir un poco el castigo y solo dejarlo gravemente herido en vez de matarlo, para demostrarle que debería haberse quedado en la jungla y dejarle estas cosas a los que sí sabían hacerlas

-¿Arrepentido?- Preguntó Rescate mientras terminaba el corte del núcleo de la armadura del chihuahua que ya sentía parte de lo que venía a continuación

-¿Sabes que no duele verdad?- Preguntó Tracker sarcástico y subestimando lo que Rescate le estaba por hacer, ella no parecía prestarle mucha atención al comentario, solo siguió manipulando el núcleo de la armadura

-Sigue hablando, pronto te vas a tragar ese orgullo barato tuyo- Dijo Rescate una vez terminada la reprogramación del núcleo, Tracker se rió, todavía subestimando a la loba que estaba a punto de causarle mucho dolor, con ese carácter orgulloso y fanfarrón que había adquirido desde que se había ganado un puesto de honor en las filas del ejército de Slash

-Créeme, me encantaría hacerte tragar otra cosa más grande que mi orgullo- Dijo el Chihuahua, Rescate se rió suavemente y Dijo:

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años?- Y de golpe colocó el núcleo reprogramado en la cavidad que había quedado en la armadura, que al momento del contacto aplicó todas las medidas de contramedida por robo que se pudieran activar al mismo tiempo, electrocución, pinchazos y derrame de químicos entraban en la larga lista, el Chihuahua cambió su postura de seguridad y ahora se retorcía suplicando mientras que rescate miraba con una aterradora satisfacción que se ocultaba bajo la armadura de quién a pesar de tener una causa justa, elegía el medio equivocado para lograrla

Hallando satisfacción en los gritos de dolor de Tracker, Rescate apreciaba con atento detalle el movimiento de su víctima, que suplicaba con su voz y cuerpo que su castigo acabara rápido, alimentando más la extraña sensación de disfrute que la loba sentía al verlo en ese estado de vulnerabilidad que la tentaba a rematarlo justo allí

Mientras aquello sucedía, los locales y el guardián luchaban contra dos armaduras grandes e imponentes que a pesar de ser superadas en número suponían un desafío al no parecer ni siquiera notar cada ataque que se les lanzara y responder a las maniobras y técnicas que los héroes tenían incluso antes de que ellos las usaran

-¡¿Porque no te mueres de una vez?!- Exclamó Crook lanzándole un misil directo al pecho a una de las armaduras que lo recibió como si nada y cambió el color de la energía del núcleo, el guardián notó el cambio y comenzó a pensar que podría enfocarse en la batalla de otra manera

-¡Crook! ¡Creo que sé cómo podemos derribarlos!- Exclamó el guardián esquivando un pesado golpe de la armadura que él combatía, terminando de analizar la manufactura y los códigos de su oponente notó que no estaba tripulada y que llevaba un programado de blindaje adaptivo que se estaba acostumbrando a los ataques y los negaba con facilidad -¡No uses más misiles! ¡Debería tener un punto débil en el cuello! ¡Córtalo allí!- Indicó volviendo a esquivar otro golpe de la armadura adaptiva y luego se impulsó al cuello del gran robot para comprobar su teoría

Habiendo encontrado el adaptador del blindaje e intentando mantener el equilibrio con los fuertes intentos del robot para sacarse al guardián encima, sacó las garras de la armadura, esta vez para reprogramar el blindaje y hacerlo vulnerable a todo lo que ya había resistido

-Dispárale a este y déjame el otro a mí, tengo que ver algo- Dijo el guardián saltando de un robot a otro, el anterior explotó con otro misil que Crook lanzó para acabarlo mientras el guardián terminaba de reprogramar al que quedaba

-Faith, haz lo tuyo con este- Indicó el guardián, Faith comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor del robot que quedaba y con cada giro un anillo de contención apresaba al gran robot que cayó al suelo sin recibir energía de sus generadores

El guardián se acercó al robot, arrancando una tapa que había en la espalda del mismo, quería revisar si el fabricante había dejado alguna marca, número de serie o algo que sirviera para identificar la procedencia de tantos modelos robados que ya parecían estar por todas partes, no había mucho que sirviera dentro del robot, salvo una pequeña firma dentro de un chip que desvelaba la procedencia de los modelos

-¿Encontraste algo?- Preguntó Faith mirando el trabajo que se tomaba Connor al quitar cables y mover circuitos con calma y ojos atentos para encontrar algo más que diera alguna información

-Las piezas son genéricas, no tienen ningún tipo de identificador pero es casi que obvio que vienen de China... salvo que este chip parece fabricado en Rusia, ¿Te suena de algo?- Explicó el guardián terminando de revisar el interior del robot, levantándose y ahora pensando en contactar a rescate y preguntarle donde estaba

-China y Rusia... ¿Dices que el rumor sea cierto?- Preguntó Faith pensando una razón de porque habían dos firmas de países que oportunamente estaban enfrentados en intereses con otros países como Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido

-Supongo que enviaron las armaduras para que Slash pensara en convencer a la princesa de poner a Barkingburg contra el reino unido- Dijo Crook pensando en que estaban metidos en algo mucho más grande que una lucha entre héroe y villano

-O para que él tomara la ciudad- Dijo Faith, ahora preocupada por lo que podría pasar en su reino si Slash seguía con sus planes que parecían más que una venganza

-A lo mejor esto sirve- Dijo alguien alcanzándole una libreta al guardián, era Rescate que volvía de su jueguito con el chihuahua con algo de información de que podría estar pasando -Ahí dice que quieren dar un golpe directo a varias coordenadas con una bomba de pulsos o yo que sé, no soy una tecno-sabelotodo como tú, cariño- Dijo acercándose al guardián y simular darle un beso en la mejilla incluso sabiendo que tenían las armaduras puestas, el guardián tomó un poco incómodo la libreta y Rescate dejó de abrazarlo al notar las miradas de los otros dos héroes locales

-Son varias capitales, Washington, Londres, Berlín, Tokio... van a declarar una guerra- Dijo el guardián leyendo la libreta que Rescate le traía, pasando la página vio que habían datos de varios mandatarios y líderes de empresas de tecnología de todo tipo, todo señalaba que los querían para apoyar su causa y fabricar más armaduras

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Crook pensando que esos datos eran muy importantes como para guardarlos en secreto, tampoco sabían si eran del todo confiables para difundirlos o compartirlos, pero quedarse de brazos cruzados tampoco era una opción si se tenía en cuenta la situación

-Espera... se me ocurre algo, es arriesgado pero ya agitamos un poco el avispero aquí y de seguro que si realmente fueron los rusos los que enviaron los adaptoides ellos estarán buscando saber que pasó, entonces si nos metemos en su red y esperamos unos días podremos escuchar las comunicaciones y comprobarlo- Dijo el guardián armando un plan para averiguar que estaba sucediendo

-Bueno, cerebrito, ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?- Preguntó Faith, el Guardián mostró un dispositivo de pirateo y supervisión de redes que mostraba que todo Barkingburg estaba ''pinchado'' por el sistema de vigilancia al que el guardián tenía acceso

-En realidad, ya estamos dentro, solo tenemos que esperar a ver qué pasa- Dijo el guardián guardando el dispositivo -Pero si ustedes no tienen problema Rescate y yo necesitaríamos un lugar donde quedarnos por mientras- Pidió, Crook se rió un poco al recordar todo lo que habían hecho él y el lobo la última vez que se habían reunido en un mismo lugar, y Connor también lo hizo y compartió algo de la alegría, Faith solo pensaba en que tendría que hacer de niñera otra vez y Rescate ni sabía de que estaban hablando


End file.
